


A Love Within Nature

by Jaq_Grenier12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breaking and Entering, F/M, Mountie, Oral Sex, Swear Words, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaq_Grenier12/pseuds/Jaq_Grenier12
Summary: She couldn't believe this... She could NOT believe this! All she wanted was a VACATION!Just his luck. His cabin was broken into. Right when he was vacationing in his favourite spot AWAY from people.Wait... What is that on the bed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first pieces and a rare pairing. Its okay if you don't like it. B)

She couldn't believe it.. She could NOT believe this!! Maddie was just out in the Province of Manitoba. She set up Camp and decided to go for a walk. She doesn't come camp in this province too often because of her business in Ottawa. She works close with the Prime Minister in the Capital of Canada. She hardly ever gets to go for a vacation. But when she does, so help you not to stand in her way. She goes camping or for a hike. She will even go to the Northwest Territories. She rarely goes to Manitoba, in fact Maddie feels like she never goes there enough. Now that she IS here in Manitoba, she set up camp close to one of the Lakes, Lake Winnipeg. Sure it is close to home but it is still new territory for her to explore so she went with it.

She just never imagined… that she would get lost. She walked for what was probably several hours from what she could tell, because it is night. Maddie sighed… she couldn't believe this.. She wasn't even sure if she was in Manitoba anymore… she walked a little further and sat down to rest. How was she going to get back to camp? She didn't know… How is she going to get to somewhere? ANYWHERE?! She sighed again.

“How am I going to get out of here? I am a Canadian! I shouldn't get lost! And yet…”, she sighed again. Then she heard the sound of a river flowing. Maddie perked as she listened intently; it sounded like the Saskatchewan River. Wait… the Saskatchewan River? Lordy behold!! She will be able to find her way back to the closest City which could be Winnipeg and then she could find her camp from there!

She got up and followed the sound of the river until she got to the river bank and then a thought hit her.. Which way would Lake Winnipeg be? She sighed again… she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She looked up and down the river and she noticed a Cabin not too far from where she was. They might have a phone! She will be able to call someone! Lady Luck is her Guardian because as it turns out, the cabin is on HER side of the river! Maddie hurried over to the cabin even though she was tired, hungry, and gross from nature. She walked to the stairs and noticed that there were no lights on.

“Oh COME ON! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?”, she shouted from the top of her lungs. They weren't there. No one was home. Of course they weren't home. But then… a thought hit her. What they don't know won't hurt them. She reached into her hair, took out her Maple Leaf pin, and reached back into her hair for a Bobby pin. She kneeled down beside the doorknob and carefully put in the pin. Maddie “patiently” wiggled the pin around until she heard a certain click. She carefully spread the pin, until she heard another click. She carefully turned the lock and she heard one last click. She slowly opened the door and quietly walked in inside. It was dark, so dark she couldn't see in front of her. She held her hand out to her right, felt a wall and hunted for a switch, when she found one she flicked it on hoping the place had electricity. It did. She sighed again but this time in relief. This means that the phone would be working.

Whoever owns this Cabin, has great taste in the Décor. The furniture is wooden with suade Fabric on the cushions, including the chesterfield and the love seat. The coffee table was also wooden but it was of a birch-like wood and it was coated with a polisher and it was a burgundy colour. The entire décor of the room was nature themed. And she loved every inch of it. She could tell that the person who owned this cabin loved nature too. Perhaps she would be able to meet them someday. There were paintings of animals, and mountains and other nature sites. She noticed that the frames were handmade. But then she also noticed a pattern in all the room’s furniture and décor; everything looked handmade. Was the cabin owner a carpenter?

She smiled softly as she walked around the room. Its smelled like Maple Syrup and it was wonderful. She walked towards the fridge of the kitchen and found something to eat. Some pancakes. She quickly took three of the ten that were on the plate of pancakes, put them on a plate, quickly heated it up and smoldered it with Maple Syrup. She ate them quickly. God, she was starving. She went into the bedroom of the cabin, and she flicked on the light. Her eyes widened at how HUGE THAT BED WAS. Maddie thought it was safe to say that the bed was a king sized bed. She looked around the room and she noticed to that this room was also full of handmade décor. The bedframe, the dresser, the Dreamcatcher was obviously handmade as well. The duvet cover had a wolf howling at the Full Yellow Moon. The picture frames were made from hard wood and the pictures were also paintings of nature but these were Northwest Territory-themed. She smiled at herself. She really DOES need to meet the owners of this cabin.

She decided she needed the bathroom and headed to the door to the left in the room. The bathroom was an attachment to Bedroom. She went in and flicked on the light and she yelled in terror at what she saw in the mirror. She never really minded getting a little dirty but DAMN was she filthy. She had more twigs in her blond hair than she thought, her clothes which consisted of a plaid red button up and a white tank top and jeans, were covered in dirt, moss and who knows WHAT else! She looked at the shower and decided a shower was a good idea. She turned on the shower, got undressed and hopped in. She cleaned herself up as much as she could, she just felt and WAS dirty. Maddie must've spent an hour in the shower, maybe longer. She got out, dried herself off with the towel which she noticed was covered with Evergreen Trees. So pretty. She got out and she took this moment to realize that this bathroom was ALSO nature themed. The ENTIRE bathroom was hardwood, made from more than one type of wood. But the counter tops were made from grey marble. The shower curtains of all things were also the colour of grass green. This whole cabin. It was gorgeous.

She got out of the bathroom and dried her hair more thoroughly. She realized after having a nice hot shower that she was very tired… and the bed looked absolutely comfortable. She tossed the towel aside, and got under the covers, close to the middle of the bed.

This bed… was so comfy… Maddie closed her eyes. And she fell asleep.

He hated people. He couldn't stand them. Good thing he had a cabin by the Saskatchewan River. He slowed his Motorboat down as he pulled up to his cabin. He Grunted in frustration as he made port. Matthieu was his name. He tied his boat to the deck as he grabbed the fish he caught. He loved fishing, and he loved nature, Why else would he come out here any chance he got? He put the fish in the tub of ice and carefully put the top back on. He went fishing for a lot longer than he anticipated, so he is going to have to carve the fish in the morning, right now it is late. He took off his dickies, cap, and gloves, and he went through the door that leads to the living room of his cabin. He… he swore he turned off the light before he left… he looked around the room and he noticed… that the fridge is still open. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He walked toward the door and he growled in frustration when he found it unlocked.

“I fuckin' swear I locked this fuckin’ door!”, he exclaimed. He couldn't believe this. And to make matters worse, he found some footprints on his carpet leading to the bedroom. But first things first; he went to look in the fridge because it was open. There were now only seven pancakes left on that plate… he was pissed. NOBODY touches his pancakes. He was going to rip them to shreds. He turned toward the bedroom, opened the door and… heard soft breathing. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness in the room. And he noticed a thin figured in the centre of his bed, laying in the moonlit room. Her torso softly moving with her breathes.

He swallowed… He walked toward his bathroom, turned on the light switch and closed the door. There was a girl… in his bed… she was the one who put those prints on his carpet, ate his pancakes (surprisingly only 3 of them), and used his bathroom. She also broke into a homeowners cabin... Much less a Mountie’s so technically he should arrest her. But… she wouldn't do something like this if she were in any danger right? Was she lost? Did something happen? Matt bit his bottom lip. He wasn't so sure what to do. He decided to see what happened first. He looked himself in the mirror and he cringed at what he saw. He looked dirty and he probably smelled of moss, fish and who knows what else. He decided to take a quick shower. She was sleeping so he will take care of her after he gets out. He turned the shower on, got undressed and he frowned at his favourite Plaid button-up shirt. It was dirty… Ah well, what can you do? He hopped in the shower cleaned, and rinsed himself and got out. He reached for his towel and he remembered that she used his shower, and his towel was not there anymore…

“Damn,” he grunted, getting out of the shower. He reached into the nearby cupboard and grabbed one that had a bear by a riverside on it. He quickly dried himself off, wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He looked at the girl in the bed and realized she was older than he thought. She looked to be about 24. The shimmer of the moonlight from outside, made her blond hair seem brighter, her hair looked so silky. Her skin looked so smooth. Her softs breaths were making their way over to his ears. He reached up and put his hand in the back of his neck, in confusion. His strawberry blond hair was dripping wet still, and he didn't really know what to do… and then he noticed her shifting, she was originally sleeping on her right side, and she shifted onto her back. He swallowed hard when he noticed… that she was sleeping naked. His eyes made their way to her exposed plump breasts as he walked closer to the bed. He tossed his towel aside, he lifted the duvet covers and he moved himself closer to the thin figure until he was right beside her. He was on her left side, he didn't want to block the moonlight from this beautiful view. He watched soft breaths escape her lips that were barely open. He raised his left hand (thankfully he was ambidextrous) and he started to gently slide the tips of his fingers cross her stomach, back and forth, from side to side. Her breathing filtered slightly, and he moved his fingers down and grazed her thighs and her hips lightly but providing a little more pressure. Softly, he stroked her skin.

She shifted in her sleep, moving her right leg, bending it in the process. She shifted her left leg a little closer to that lovely feeling. Something she doesn't feel often. She is dreaming that a handsome man was touching her lightly. She shifted a little closer to that muscular being beside her, letting him touch her in such a teasing way. Maddie LOVED foreplay. It was so satisfying in everyway possible. She felt him begin to slowly grope her inner thigh lightly with his strong hand. She started to feel a little… warm in a certain area that was delicious to touch.

Matt swallowed as he watched her shift a little closer to him. His heart was beating fast. She spread her legs further for him, as if she wanted him to do a certain thing to her. He decided not yet. He raised his hand and began to tease her left nipple, index finger swirling around her now hard, pink nub. Just lightly, so lightly. He watched as the nipple slowly harden because of his touch. Her breathing hitched, she turned her head towards the ceiling, arching against the teasing, mean hand. Matt took this chance to carefully put his right arm underneath her, bringing her torso a little closer to his mouth and he licked her lovely nipple on her right breast. A soft moan escaped her lips and she scrunched her face. Matt's mouth watered as he circled her nipple with his tongue, he closed his eyes as he listened to hypnotic, lovely sounds coming from this succubus he held in his arms. Her breathing was becoming labored, her voice was so sweet and almost a sin to listen to.

Maddie's body was so hot. So… Hot… she tried to breathe. And it was getting so warm and moist in between her legs. She wrapped her arms around this muscular man as she opened her eyes, and when she did, she looked down at a sight that made her nether regions become WARMER. A man, a handsome, strawberry blond man was holding her nice and tight, sucking on her right nipple as if it had something he needed. Her mouth watered as her breathing become heavy. She watched as he sucked hard, his lips wrapped tightly around her nipple. She felt something HARD on her thighs too.

He couldn't breath. But he couldn't stop. He held her close to him while he sucked on her nipple. It certainly has been a while for him. He opened his eyes to see her face but he froze when he saw that her eyes were open… she was awake? Huh? When did she wake up? He was going to pull away to explain himself but she held him close… and she was smiling?

“Please… don't stop… its feels good”, she said, softly, almost moaning. His heart skipped a beat. Her voice. Oh god, her voice. He raised his head, moved to hers and his lips made contact with hers. They… were so soft. And he licked and nibbled her bottom lip, she opened her mouth allowing him in. His tongue explored her mouth as his left hand began to roam her body. His hand made it's way to her right thigh stroking it sensually and he made his way to a certain area.

Maddie pulled away from his lips when she felt his middle and index fingers play with her now VERY wet region. She bit her lip as she tried to keep her voice low, her body began to fidget impatiently, she slowly started to lose control of her body. Matt felt her legs twitch excitedly and he smiled.

He got up, removed the duvet from the bed entirely, and went to turn on his lamp. He turned to the girl in his bed and fuck… is he glad he turned on the light. She was GORGEOUS. Her long hair was golden blond, her skin was lightly tanned and her eyes… her eyes. They were a violet colour and her pale face was red from heat. Her soft skin was glistened with sweat. He got back onto the bed, but this time he made his way on top of her.

She must have been smiling like a mad woman when he got on the bed. He was so muscular and rough, he had strawberry blond hair just past his shoulders, but she did noticed that there was some scars on his chest. Probably from hunting she assumed. His eyes were of a dark blue, like navy , he had some stubble on his cheeks and chin, and his face was red and he was sweating like mad.

He got on top of her, between her legs and he kissed her again.

“Can I know the name of the man who is about the make love to me?”, she asked, voice laced in seduction. Matt gulped, it was the least he can do.

“Mattheiu. Mattheiu Williams. You?”, he asked, in his now husky voice.

“Maddie. Maddie Kirkland”, she answered. He smiled. Maddie. Such a cute name. But he decided not to say that out loud unless he wanted a kick in the balls and ruin the mood. He leaned in and kissed her some more, this time with more force. She fought back this time too. She reached up and entangled her left hand in his hair, pulling him closer. She grabbed his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his thighs. His hands began to roam her body again, as he waged a war with her tongue. He disconnected their mouths, but teased her tongue with his. He swirled her tongue lightly as he watched her keep her desperate eyes from closing. Her eyes were so watery, as if there are unshed tears. Well, he is going to change that.

He moved his kisses to her neck as he made his way down to her chest. He began to tease her left nipple with his tongue, circling the nipple, lightly, the same way he did with the other. He started to make his way down her stomach, placing kisses here and there. He kissed a little lower and turned his head and gently licked her inner thigh, he darted his eyes up and saw that her eyes were following his every movement.

Keeping direct eye contact, Matt lowered his head, and started to roughly and painfully slowly lick her lady region. From her lips, to her clitoris. He licked it a few more times and he started to lightly flick the tip of his tongue on her clitoris. Her eyes were watering, she moaned loudly as he gently inserted a finger. Then two, he carefully thrusted them in and out as he felt a hand in his hair, applying some pressure as her fingers tangled themselves into his strawberry locks.

“Oh fuck yeah!”, she moaned as he sped up his flicking. He folded his fingers up to hit that G-spot inside of her, while relishing in how wet she is. Maddie started to thrust her hips in tune with his licks on her clitoris. Matt took out his fingers, released her thigh that was on his left shoulder, and took hold of her fore arms as she clutched onto his own. Her mouth was watering.

“Ah! Oh I'm gonna cum!! Ah!”, she moaned as she arched her back and neck as her body convulsed as she came. Her hips bucking desperately to keep contact with that appendage that made her cum. Her entire body twitched some more when that tongue was STILL on her clitoris. She looked down at Matt who was STILL flicking her clitoris.

“Oh no fair! I already came!”, she scolded him as she tried to breathe. He looked up at her with an evil look in his eyes.

“So you did”, he said as he held her erratic hips in place as he started to eat her out, flicking his tongue in combination in thrusting his wicked tongue in and out. Her body was so hot, she lost control of her body as her hips began to buck against his tongue, hoping to keep that friction. She arched her back again as she came once more. She was so sensitive to a breaking point. She couldn't take this anymore. WHAT IS HE DOING!?

Finally he sat up, after lapping up the sinful cream and he wiped his mouth. He got on top of her again, and he made her taste her cum. It was so sweet and spicy all at the same time. He gently lined his thick erection at her wet entrance as he parted his lips with hers. Her eyes were locked with his, a lustful expression that was probably on his face too. Her eyelids were half opened and her mouth was parted. He felt his face stretch as he gently put his forehead onto hers. He carefully entered her warm body. He heard a couple sounds, one from her mouth and one from his. He hissed as he went deeper into her, his foreskin pulling back, exposing the head to the hot juices inside of Maddie. She could hardly believe... how THICK he was. His girth roughly touched all her walls and even going so deep inside of her. Was he at the neck of her womb?

The base of his pelvis made contact with hers and he laid that way for a minute. It was so… hot inside of her, and so soft. And tight. Not uncomfortably tight, but tight. The base of his erection touching her sensitive clitoris was delicious. Maddie's eyes were watering at the feeling of his base. He pressed hard against her.

“It feels so good inside of you, it takes my breath away,” he said trying to keep his voice level.

“Oooh you're so thick. And you're so deep inside of me”, she nearly moaned. Her eyes finally broke contact with his as she looked down toward to where their bodies were now connected. He followed her eyes as he started to slowly move his body in and out. Their eyes on the erection that kept disappearing and reappearing. He put his forehead onto her right shoulder as he sped up his pace. It felt amazing. Maddie raised her legs as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She closed her eyes as he picked up the pace, thrusting in and out, her cervix relishing in how that length felt. The sounds of wet skin hitting skin was now in the air. His thick cock started to surge with warmth, he slowed down and sat up. He grabbed her hips and began to thrust into her, watching her breasts bounce up and down. He let go of her hips, and reached toward her breasts to hold them still.

“Oooh T-thank You! Ah!”, she moaned as she reached up and clutched onto his arms. He stopped to think for a second. He got up and grabbed her legs and dragged her to the edge of the bed and spread her legs again. Let’s see how she can handle him standing up. He re-entered her body and he slowly thrusted into her, biting his lip. He kept this pace for a few more thrusts and sped up while holding her hips in place. He thrusted harder into her, watching her neck crane back as she arched her back. She looked at him with desperate watering eyes full of tears of pleasure that refuse to shed. He suddenly felt some new heat inside and he looked down, and saw that she was rubbing her sweet spot.

“Ah hardeeerr!! Please!”, Maddie begged. His erection felt so good inside of her, and he was doing a great job so far but she could tell he was holding back. He hissed. Oh god. He grabbed the back of her knees and brought them up. But he didn't sped up, he was changing where he was aiming.

“Ah fuck! Matt!”, she moaned as her eyes shut tight. She was going to cum again, so close. He aimed at a certain spot inside of her that was starting to drive her crazy. He was hitting her 'A-Spot'. An amazing G-spot underneath her clitoris that was VERY sensitive. Her legs began to convulse as she went through an orgasm that she didn't expect. She came nice and hard onto his cock as he drilled in and out of her. He felt her cervix pulsate around him as he made her cum. But Matt slowed down until he stopped completely. He exited her body, but he left her legs spread wide for him. He took this moment have a look at her. She was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath. And she was sweating profusely and she kept her eyes shut. She had her hands on her hair, and she tried to come back to earth. Maddie's hair was EVERYWHERE. Her hair was partly on her chest, on her shoulders, on the bed, and sticking to her sweaty forehead. He decided to have a look at her abused pussy.

Oh, it was so wet. And it was still twitching from her orgasm. He leaned down to have a lick, but only to have a lick. Her juices were sweet.

“Eh Maddie, are you back to earth yet?”, he asked, knowing the answer. All he got was a death stare from her, and he couldn't help but chuckle. “I figured as much.”

“Fuck you”, Maddie said, eyes darting into his soul. He simply chuckled as he decided to take this little sex argument further.

“I don't think you are in any ‘position’ to tell me to do anything. But if you insist”, he flirted as he picked her up and turned her around.

“Eh, What do you think you're doing?”, she nearly shouted, suddenly afraid.

“My job”, he nearly barked back, he lined his erection up with her pussy again, slowly pushed inside. “Besides, you are the one who wanted more, eh?”, he smirked, devilishly. He quickly picked up the pace as he watched her lower her head onto the sheets, muffling her moans of pleasure. He thrusted a little harder and faster, watching her bob back up moaning loudly her voice was being affected by his fast, hard thrusts. And they sounded delicious. He grabbed her forearms, raising her torso off the bed and thrusted harder but kept his pace. She clutched his forearms again as she starting to lose her breath again.

His erection aimed so deep. So deep. And he kept hitting that spot. He was driving her insane. Again and again. Her tight pussy was deliciously violated as he thrusted hard into her. Into that spot. Her body was so hot... so hot... and she couldn’t take this anymore. He was so thick and deep inside of her, she might actually lose her mind.

“Oh god, Don't stop! Please don't stop! Fuck! Ah shit!” He let go of her forearms and reached around her, finding her clitoris. Feeling her cum while he was inside of her was such a phenomenal feeling. “No don't do that! I'm going to cum again!” she shouted. But he didn't listen.

“That's the point”, he hissed as he felt her cervix begin to contract again. “Shit!”, he moaned as he nearly came. But not yet, he can't cum yet. Her body convulsed as she went through another orgasm, she felt his strong arms wrap around her torso to keep her body from twitching unnecessarily. He held her still, but he didn't exit out of her this time. He waited until she calmed down.

“Ahh… oh god”, she breathed out finally. If he wasn't holding onto her, she might've dropped to the floor. “You asshole.” Matt simply chuckled as he turned her around again. And smugly said “Thank you.”

He gently pushed her back onto the bed, she shifted herself up onto the pillows again, getting him to follow her back up. He made his way up to her body and up to her head and kissed her softly. But did he EVER NEED RELEASE. He gently entered her body again, and pushed forward softly at first. Her legs were wrapped around his again, and his arms were holding her torso. She bit her lip as he sped right up again. She felt a heat coming from him this time and she noticed his movements were more erratic. She held him close as she put her head onto his right shoulder as he kissed her neck.

“I know you are holding back! I need everything you got! Matt! Ah!”, her eyes widen as her neck arched again as he thrusted VERY hard into her. His thick cock became thicker somehow, but she didn't question it. He was going to cum soon. And it felt amazing. His thick cock brushed against her walls even rougher making it hotter.

“Aah, I'm gonna cum Maddie!”, he growled as he held her tight. He felt her cervix convulse again and a new heat arrive as she came. A sound came from her as he thrusted hard into her one more time, as he nearly released. But not in her. He got up and exited her body, he started to pump his now pulsating cock and Maddie sat up quickly adjusted herself and put his cock into her mouth. He growled in pleasure and surprise and she began to suck hard on his convulsing organ, putting her hand on the base. She bobbed her head up and down, slurping sounds coming from her mouth. He groaned as his cock bursted inside of her mouth and he watched her try to swallow it all but she backed away, gagging from it as she wiped her lips of his essence. His mouth was so watery. His body twitched as he grabbed his cock again, and finished himself off… damn… was that good.

Matt struggled to catch his breath as he got up to grab the duvet covers. Maddie got up to turn off the lamp. They laid down beside each other as they ended up cuddling as if they were real lovers. Maddie was beside Matt, laying her left arm on his scarred chest. He used his left arm to hold her close.

They fell asleep in the moon lit room. Nothing else was heard in the nature-lover's room, but the sound of their breaths in the air.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was morning now... What happened? 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh... That happened.

It was morning now. The morning glow wafted the room, onto the king-sized bed. The Wolf on the duvet cover protecting a couple that isn't really a couple. Matt opened his eyes, barely coming to his senses, trying to remember what happened. He had a weird dream last night. He dreamed that he seduced a woman in his bed, who was sleeping. He woke her up and… He doesn't remember much after that… He felt something warm beside him and he looked down on his chest… to find that what happened last night wasn't a dream after all.

‘Damn, what am I going to do?’, he asked himself. He let his cock do the thinking last night because she HAPPENED to be sleeping naked. And they ended up having some hot sex. And now they are sleeping next to each other... Without thinking he let her lay on him during the afterglow. He noticed her left hand was on his chest, and she had her head on his shoulder. Her left leg was laying across his waist. He bit his lip; How was he…

She shifted her body away from him (thankfully), and she laid on her back… exposing her… Matt looked away. He didn't want to make a mistake. Last night was a treat, but today, he was going to treat her with respect. He slowly got up, and headed to his closet to find something she can borrow, and got dressed. He put on a black muscle shirt and a pair of distressed jeans. He tied his rebellious air back. He found her a plaid button up and he managed to find a pair of boxers that look like regular shorts for her to borrow. He put them onto the corner of the bed without looking DIRECTLY at her. He went into the bathroom and he looked at the pile of clothes on the bathroom floor. He picked them up and separated his clothes from hers and… he knew it. Her clothes were filthy, as if she were walking for hours on end. Her clothes had moss, tree bark, grass, and it was full of dirt too. He was right. She was lost. He might forgive her for breaking into his cabin, because he might've done the same thing too.

He heard shifting in his room and he turned back into the room. She was getting dressed, she had her back to him (thank goodness), and she was putting the shirt on first. She took the shorts and put them on. She turned to use the bathroom and she made direct eye contact with him. Matt swallowed… he uh… should he offer her something? Took him moment to realize that he was in her way.

“Oh, Sorry, here you go,” he said moving out of her way. She was…quiet. She went into the bathroom, lightly brushing him as she went by. He walked out the bedroom, crossed the living room and into his laundry room and put the clothes into the washer. He put the laundry soup in and turned it on. He decided to get breakfast started as he weighed his options.

He turned on his oven, and turned to the fridge to warm up his pancakes that he wanted to eat last night but he got ‘distracted.’ He put the frying pans on the stove top, and he put grease in the frying pans. Then he put bread into the toaster. When he started the sausages, Maddie came out of the bedroom, nibbling her bottom lip. He then got the coffee started, which was the brand Tim Hortons.

“Thank the Lord above you have Timmies!”, she said, excitedly. Matt smirked at that as he simply shook his head in amusement.

“Like I would come out here without any!, I wouldn’t survive!”, he said, imagining what being out here would have been like if he didn't have any Tims'. The simple thought made him cringe.

“Oh I know right? I went a whole day without Timmies, yesterday. It was the worst day of my life. I was a sad puppy”, she said, as she listened to the sweet sound of the coffee filter, the smell of pancakes, sausages, and eggs were all in the air. She was starving. She took a seat on the chesterfield.

“Speakin’ of which, now that you brought it up”, he said, taking this opportunity. “What happened? You got lost, that much I gathered but how? Did you run away from someone?... Or…”, Matt bit his lip. How can he word this? “Did you g-“

“Calm down there, Bud, okay? Nothing happen. I got lost while I was… camping”, she said, feeling embarrassed now. She felt her face heat up, she couldn't make direct eye contact with him. This means that she has to explain herself. Ha, like hell she will. She shouldn't have to explain herself to him. He figured out why she did what she did, he seems to be a smart guy. Why does she have to say anything? She sighed when she realized… that he could've done… a lot more to her last night. He could've full on raped her last night but he didn't, even though he was already on top of her. He didn't. He could've picked her up and thrown her out without giving her a chance to explain herself. He could've done so much to her… and he didn't. She decided… to explain herself to him.

Matt shook his head. Fine. She can be this way if she chooses to. If he wanted to, he can throw her onto that couch and seduce her again. He heard something come from her. He turned to face her, her face looked red like she was ashamed.

“I am… sorry for breaking into your cabin. I didn’t know what else to do. I left my phone at the campsite. When I… “, she sighed again. “Can I please have a cup of coffee?”

“Sure, “ Matt said, getting out two mugs for coffee. He poured the coffee into the mugs. “Cream and sugar?”

“No.” He gave her a mug. He got back into the kitchen to finish breakfast. Maddie took a gulp of the bittersweet coffee. Thank goodness, he made it strong. “I… set up camp, and after I got everything finished I… went for a walk. I had a map with me too so I am not sure now I got lost so don't ask me how. And then when I was trying to find my way back to camp, I had realized that I had takin' a wrong turn. And well… you know the rest…”, she said, biting her lip. He shook his head… He knew she was lost… and she… left her phone… at the campsite. She had a map… and she SOMEHOW got lost. Oh god. He felt spastic convulsions come from the pit of his chest as he tried so hard to keep a straight face. He… fuck.

“So let me get straight here.” And there it is. Maddie closed her eyes. Crap. Here it comes. “You left your phone at your camp site, and you had a map. And you are WONDERING HOW you got lost?” He said, biting his lip. Trying so hard not to even chuckle. Even one sound would have him circumcised. She seemed to have a short temper and had little patience. So did he, but he was respectful when it came to women.

“Well, when you put that way, it makes me look like an idiot”, she said utterly ashamed.

“Well, you should've brought your cellphone with you for just in case. You could've called the Park Rangers to come get you”, he said, matter-of-fact like. “Then you could've also have the GPS Option too”, he said as he finished up breakfast. He put the food onto plates, and he put them on the coffee table. Then he took a seat to her right.

“Thank you…for breakfast”, she said, hesitantly. She felt stupid. He was right. She should've brought her phone. Then she wouldn't have broken into his house, ate his food, slept in bed with him, used his shower. But the most of all, she wouldn’t have had sex with him… even if he made her feel…

“Your very welcome. And it's okay, don't worry about it”, he said as he took a huge gulp of his coffee. “Where are you from anyway?”

“Ottawa. You?”, she asked.

“Montreal”, he answered. Maddie rose a brow… he didn't have an accent though. “But I now live in Toronto now, although I may end up getting transferred to Ottawa to be closer to the Prime Minister.”

“Oh, okay. How long did you live there?”, she asked, as she goes to take a bite of MAPLE SYRUP COVERED PANCAKES. FUCK. THOSE WERE GOOD.

“I have lived there since I was 13. When my parents divorced, my dad he…” Matt stopped himself there for a second… why is he telling her this story? It's not like they were together or anything. Maddie smiled softly.

“You don't have to tell me anything.” Matt looked at her. Her face looked so sincere. He smiled back.

“My dad brought me with him, because he caught my mother cheating on him in bed with another man. He took a picture, took it to court when he filed for divorce.” Maddie frowned… she wanted to say something but she decided to let him continue. “At first I didn't understand why we were moving away. I thought my dad was a terrible person. He couldn't tell me upfront that they divorced. I guess he didn't want me to think of my mother in a bad light.”

“That makes sense. When did he tell you they were divorced?”, she asked. She was curious now.

“The day before we moved. My mom said nothing to me before we moved. I thought my parents hated me. But as it turned out they just didn't know how to tell me they couldn't be together anymore”, Matt said softly. He had been angry at his father, it was because he didn't understand why they separated. And why his mom did that to them. But…

Maddie finished her breakfast. And decided to change the topi-

“What's your story?”, Matt asked suddenly. He wanted to know. Her last name was British.

“Well, my dad was from England, and my mom was Quebec-French. But there was a lot of conflict. My Dad refused to move to Canada and my mom didn't want to live under a Monarchy. Eventually, my… Father… uh…”, Matt rose a brow at the sudden drop in her voice. Did he… was this a touchy topic? Maddie took his plate that was now empty and got up to put it in the sink. She started to do the dishes. Matt stood and followed behind her, he was curious...

“Maddie…did something happen?”, Matt asked, careful about the question. Maddie turned around to look at him dead in the eyes. Her face looked strained, and it had a look of disdain.

“My father did end up moving here to Canada. But he eventually moved back, because he realized he didn't like the idea of a having a half-french daughter.” Maddie hated her father, in every aspect of the word. She felt completely rejected in every way possible. “I am sorry I… don't know why I am telling you all this.” Matt smiled kindly as he took her hand and led her back to the couch. “Wait, the dishes!”

“That's okay. Leave them.” Matt sat her down, sitting on her left side this time, he wanted to say something to her. “I think we are more alike than we think we are. He may have rejected you, but that's okay. If he can't accept you as his daughter just because you are half french, that is HIS problem.” Maddie listened those words. Although it is true… it doesn't help. “Because I think you are great.” Maddie's eyes widened at this.

‘What? But he doesn't even know who I really am.’ She didn't understand. What was he saying? Does he think something can happen between them? Well, he is moving to Ottawa eventually but it still doesn't guarantee anything. And she doesn't want him to feel obligated to do anything either.

Matt sat back on the couch, he wanted to let her know that he is glad he met her. He has a sinking feeling deep inside that they could get along very well. And he was moving to Ottawa anyway. Perhaps something can happen?

“When your laundry is done, I can help you find your campsite if you like”, he said. He didn't want to… but she does need to get back there. "I know this area like the back of my hand", he said as he waved his right hand up and made a quick look at his hand...and he rose a brow in confusion. "... how long has that been there", Matt questioned as he looked closer at the small scape on the back of his... he swore there was nothing there before. Great. Now he looks back.

“Um… my camp site is over by Lake Winnipeg.” Just like that she felt absolutely stupid, Matt clutched his stomach and he put his hand on his mouth for dear life. He was laughing so hard that she thought he might actually kill himself from having no breath. She waited until his laughter ceased and he calmed down. And he looked at her. “And I get the sinking feeling that the lake is just down the stream, isn't it?”

“FUCK!” Matt shouted as he started laughing again but this time harder. He couldn't believe this. He could NOT believe this. Lake Winnipeg is less than a Kilometer away from his cabin. They just had to get to the lake and find her campsite from there. Maddie bit her lip as she felt sudden spastic convulsions in the pit of her chest. The sound of his laughter was simply contagious. And then soon enough the both of them were laughing like there was no tomorrow. Maddie and Matt were laughing so hard that they were wheezing out their breaths.

“OH GOD I CAN'T BREATH!”, Maddie shouted. She was clutching to her stomach as she wheezed her breath again.

“I KNOW!”, Matt shouted too. The both of them stayed that way for another ten minutes. Matt and Maddie looked at each other, they remembered WHY they were laughing in the first place. And then they started laughing again. Maddie clutched her stomach while Matt covered his mouth, trying keep himself from wheezing again. But they both failed miserably. When Matt finally calmed down, catching his breath, he looked at Maddie, trying desperately to keep a straight face.

“Um, Lake Winnipeg is just down the stream toward Ontario, less than a kilometer away,” Matt said as soon as he was able to catch his breath. “I will take you there if you want.” Maddie smiled.

“That would be nice if you did,” she said, as she shifted closer to him. “You know something? You are a pretty nice guy.”

Matt rose his right brow as he gave a half-smile, the atmosphere changed if he wasn't mistaken.

“Oh? What makes you say that?”, he flirted lightly back. But only lightly.

“Well, you let me stay even though I technically broke into your cabin. You fed me your food, let me sleep in your bed. Beside you… naked”, she said, reaching into her hair. He watched her for a moment, she started to blush, and she wouldn't make eye contact with him. He shifted a little closer to her, he put his right arm around her. “Such a pleasant thing… to wake up to, you know?”, she said, in anticipation. She worked up the courage to look him in the eyes. It isn't often that she gets nervous, especially when it comes to sex. Sex… the thought of it with him though…

“You liked that, did you?” Matt said, as he rubbed her shoulder gently with the tips of his fingers. He could tell she was nervous, and he wanted to see how far he could take this before she broke. He was a patient guy when he needed to be. “What else did you like?” Maddie blushed even redder. Oh, she is so cute when she is shy. “Did you like it when I did this?” He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. She kissed back, putting her right hand on his cheek. He licked her bottom lip teasingly, she opened her mouth to let him in. She felt him explore her mouth. He raised his left hand and began to massage her right thigh, using the tips of his fingers to gently. slide across her lap.

“Or did you like it when I did this?” He asked in a now husky voice, raising his hand to her chest and began to massage her right breast. Maddie closed her eyes as she put her forehead on the nape of his neck. Her body started to feel warm again. Her thighs began to fidget slightly as his fingers found her nipple.

“Mmm Oooh that feels good… Wait no-We-We shouldn't do this”, Maddie said as she backed away, breaking all contact from his body. They shouldn't have sex again. Matt frowned… she was the one who brought it up. “Look, I am… sorry about this, okay? I am sorry about everything. This was… was a mistake… I can't be here anymore.” Maddie stood up and she walked away from the couch. “It's isn't you… I just… I… I don't know…” She put her hands in her hair… she didn't know what to do. She wanted her clothes to be done so she could leave. So he can lead her back… but that isn't for another two hours or so. And he… is such a good guy… if this were anybody else… she was sure she could've been screwed. She didn't want to be THAT type of girl who would only use men for their dicks. She didn't want him to think she was a sex toy to play with. She isn't like that...

Matt was bewildered. He got up, walked to her and he took her hand. He slowly turned her around, took a look her in the eyes. He normally hates people, but she is a good exception. He wanted to understand her better. He wants to get to know her better. If only she can at least let him in a little more. Just a little more.

“Maddie, listen. I know you are full of doubts and are very confused, but everything will be okay. We don't have to have sex again if you don't want to. I didn't ask for it. But last night, you made me feel amazing. I have never lost myself like that before.” Matt held her shoulders. He swallowed. It was strange… how a situation like this could be how he… “I suppose what I am saying is that… it felt like everything was exposed for the first time.”

Maddie didn't understand.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I felt… alive. For the first time in my life… I felt alive”, Matt didn't know how else to explain this. He leaned in to kiss her forehead. And then he wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her close. “It's okay… if you didn't feel that way last night”, he said, hesitantly. It would be nice if she did though... He felt her arms wrap around his waist. She relaxed her head in his chest, giving his musk scent a light inhale. He still smelled of a bit of sweat but she didn't mind, and there was a hint of a flower, like a lavender scent.

“But that's the thing though Matt… I still felt alive this morning”, Maddie said, biting her lip. This was so foreign to her. And she hated it. She hated not understanding how emotions worked. She was never any good at it. She never had any luck with men, and even when she tried to understand, something always happened. She looked up at him again, meeting his eyes as he looked down at her.

“What?”, he asked and she leaned up and gave him a kiss again. But this time with more force. Matt was so confused. First she was appreciative, then flirty, and then hot and ready for him, next she rejects him and now she WANTS him again!? What does she want from him?! He kissed her back but was still a little puzzled, he put his right hand on the back of her head to give him more leverage. He didn't have to ask for entry this time, she let him in. And then she broke from him, her eyes were cloudy.

“And I still feel… alive now”, she said as she kissed him again, bringing her arms up to his shoulders. She felt his left hand go under her button up that he lent her, teasing the small of her back. She found herself against the door to his bedroom and he picked her up to meet his level. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he turned the doorknob (them skills), and he hauled her to the bed. He nearly dropped her on the bed because he was too distracted from his tongue war with her. He gently put her down onto the bed, laying her down close to the center of it. He broke his kiss with her, staring down at her, her gaze looked different from last night. Her eyes… were full of life… and she looked happy. Its was at this moment too that Matt realized that her eyes were her weakness. She tries to portray herself as emotionless and strong, she does a good job at keeping her emotions from her face. But her eyes were her traitors. In her eyes were everything. Her eyes told the truth.

“I make you feel alive?”, Matt asked, a bit more happy than he thought. He can make her feel exposed too? That's great! His hands started to roam her body again, up and down, to her hips to her breasts.

“Y-yeah you do, I- I don't know how else to expl-lain it”, Maddie stuttered her words. What was it about him that made her feel amazing? She can tell he would understand her in everyway. She could tell he would do anything for her. Would he? Or is she just-?

“Oh Maddie”, he said as he started unbuttoning the shirt. “How do I make you feel? How am I making you feel right now? Please tell me”, he said as he opened the shirt exposing her breasts to him. He raised his right hand and began to massage and tease her left mound, strong fingers eventually making their way to her nipple. He twisted her nipple as he blowed air at it. He wanted hear her describe what she was feeling. Her voice became hard to ignore as she began to wiggle beneath him.

“M-Matt!! I… oh”, she started as he clamped his lips onto her poor, abused nipple. He sucked and licked it hungrily, listening to her try to explain what she is feeling. He couldn't believe how happy she made him. “It's getting… hot. Like a knot starting to f-f-form.” Matt took his right hand, and began roaming her body again. His hand making its way to her thigh, using the tips of his fingers to massage the back of her knee. Matt planted butterfly kisses across her chest as he made his way to the other mound of flesh, and he gave the other nipple the same abuse.

Maddie's body got very hot again and her pussy was warm and moist. He made her so wet already. Her 'knot' was growing with every moment. That 'knot' was also getting VERY hot as well. Her nether regions was so hot. Matt gradually made his way down her stomach, kissing and licking her soft skin. He sat up and he grasped the bands of the shorts and slowly slid them off of her, smirking evilly as he did it. Maddie took her leg out of the shorts, one by one.

He took this moment of opportunity to have a look at her again. She was breathing hard, her chest moving with her breaths. Plump mounds lightly bouncing as her lungs tried to breathe. Her face was reddening as every second went by, her skin was full of sweat, begging to be licked up. She was still technically wearing his shirt but that's okay, it made this hotter, the shirt was barely on her shoulders.

He leaned down again keeping eye contact with her as he stuck his tongue into her wet pussy.

“Mmm, you're so wet”, he moaned as he lightly swept the tip of his tongue up and down her delicious pussy. “Wet for me… you taste so good”, he said barely breathing his voice out. He blew into her pussy, making her moan in pleasure and frustration. He heard lovely sounds from her, as he started flicking her clitoris with his evil tongue. He inserted his middle finger into her, slowly moved it in and out and added another one. And then he added one more because why not. Maddie began to thrust her hips in tune with his fingers as he moved them in and out, feeling something built from within her pussy. The build up sped up as he folded all three fingers up toward the ceiling, hitting her G-Spot and he sped up his pace on her clitoris. “Are you going to cum for me, Maddie?”, Matt hissed, as he continued his ‘dirty' work. Maddie took hold of his hair as her moaning got louder.

“Oh fuck! Matt! Aah!”, Maddie yelled as she arched her back, letting go of his hair, and began clutching her breasts, pinching her nipples in the process. She was going to cum. She couldn't take this torture anymore, she felt the 'knot' tighten and her legs began to twitch uncontrollably.

“Cum for me, Baby”, Matt moaned out his request as he flicked her clitoris at a faster rate. He fingered her pussy quickly, feeling her cervix convulse tightly around his fingers as she came. He slowly took out his fingers and he lapped the substance on her very wet pussy. Her cum was also on his fingers and he sat up while sucking on his digits. He grasped the bottom of his top, pulled it over his head, and he threw it on the floor.

Maddie couldn't take her eyes off of him as he unzipped his jeans, and slid off them off, showing a VERY hard long, pulsing cock. He had to be about nine and a half inches, maybe ten, but she now knew WHY he was so deep inside her last time. When he sat himself on his knees in front her body, he watched her sit up, and reach for his thick erection and began to gently rub the head with the tips of her fingers. He gave a hiss while keeping his eyes on her hands as she began to play with her new toy. She took his erection into the palm of her hand and clutched the pulsating organ tightly. Maddie rubbed it carefully up and down, torturously slow. When her hand landed on the head, she would use his precum to moisten it. She adjusted herself onto her knees, taking off the shirt. They were both fully naked.

She moved herself close to him, and she kissed him, while she rubbed his cock. Her body shivered as Matt reached down and began to tease and play with her already dripping pussy. Matt's mouth watered at the feeling of her pussy on his finger and the contact of her warm hand on his hard cock. Maddie's body shuddered as Matt circled her sensitive spot on her clitoris, making fresh precum on her pussy. Her thighs fidgeted as Matt continued his work. They moaned in tune a sexy song they unintentionally made as they couldn't keep their lips apart from each other or their hand from each other’s genitals. Matt finally managed breakaway from her lips long enough to voice a demand.

“Turn around”, he barely breathed out, allowing her room to move. She turned around, obeying his sex-induced order, making sure to keep her legs spread nice and wide, expecting his thick cock inside of her. What she didn't expect was his cock moving underneath her wet pussy. What she also didn't expect was that he clamped her legs closed, tightly squeezing his erection. But… fuck… his erection was so close to being inside of her… so close. His cock was touching her wet lips on her pussy. Her body was very impatient with this, as her pussy itself began to twitch as he moved the head of his cock passed her now very sensitive clitoris. He grasped her hips and slowly started to move in and out of her legs, relishing in how wet she was, and how tight her thighs were. And how just barely inside of her he was. His poor head was exposed to the cool air of the room whenever it peeked out of her legs.

“Matt, your cock is so close to fucking me. Why do you do this to me?”, Maddie moaned. This wasn't fair. She needed him inside of her. Now.

“Because I love teasing you”, Matt moaned as he carefully sped up, but not by a lot. “Don't worry, I will fuck you nice and hard”, he breathed into her right ear, feeling her entire body tremble as she felt his hot breath. “So hard… oh I bet you would love that… wouldn't you.” He could tell she needed to cum again. "You would love for me to fuck you deep... Mmmm, I bet that would feel so good", Matt moaned into her ear. She really needed to cum. But not yet. He took his cock out of her as he readjusted the both of them, he noticed she raise her hands to her sweet pussy… and opened herself up to him. His eyes widened as he watched her juices leak down her thighs. Her lips were so swollen, and red from neglect. He saw that her legs were also spread nice and wide for him fuck her hard… oh so hard. His mouth watered…

“Matt… fuck me… please… fuck me hard… I need your cock inside of me”, Maddie begged. She really needed him inside her. Her body was so hot and her pussy was starting to really ache. There was an ache deep inside that needed to be massaged. But he didn't listen. Instead he laid on his back and stuck his wet tongue inside of her again. And he began to slowly lick her lips. This wasn't fair. “Mattheiu, don't do this to me. I need you to fuck me…please”, Maddie moaned as he grasped her hips and forced her pussy down onto his face. He ate her out, he wants her to beg. It made him so hot inside. The sound of her begging made him feel… domineering.

“Oooooh, I’m gonna cum!! Aah!”, Maddie shouted as she sat up right. She came hard into his mouth, her juices nearly pouring into his mouth. “Ahh… Mmm Oh Matt, fuck… this isn't fair”, she whined, as she got up from her position and turned herself around. Matt rose a brow… what was she doing? He was going to… She put herself back onto his mouth. He didn't complain. He began to slowly lick her lips as he felt her hands on his stomach and… Now he knows why she turned around.

Maddie leaned forward and began to lick that delicious precum from the head of his cock. It was bittersweet, like coffee. She took his cock in her hands tightly and pumped it, listening to him moan underneath her against her pussy. She smiled as she put her lips around the mushroom head, and began to gently suck up the precum, as it gathered in her mouth, using her tongue to lap it up. She took in even more of him, adjusting herself a little, using only her mouth, moving her head up and down his thick cock. Maddie swallowed it as it closed in on her throat, relishing the sound of this incubus, eating out her pussy. The feel of his tongue flicking her felt so good. She felt him thrust his tongue up and down her clitoris while trying to gather up her wetness, she could also tell he trying SO HARD to focus on her pussy.

Matt groaned when he felt her swallow his cock. He closed his eyes, trying desperately to give her oral pleasure, but she was making it so hard. Matt licked and swallowed the delicious substance practically pouring into his mouth. He held her hips tightly as he focused solely on making her cum again.

“Maddie, oh fuck!”, Matt moaned as Maddie bobbed her up and down at a faster rate, sucking harder, his precum pouring down her tight throat. He felt her moan through his cock, making a vibration feeling coarse through his body. He closed his eyes, as he felt his cock heat unbelievably quickly because of Maddie's tight throat, as he felt Maddie's legs begin to twitch.

Finally, the two of them came in sync together. Maddie came as soon as Matt’s cock burst inside of her mouth. Maddie gagged on his cum and his cock but she tried to swallow all of it. His cum spilled onto his stomach, dripping down his hips. Some of it even got on her breasts. His cum was really good. Her cum poured into Matt's mouth, he left his tongue lined up with her lips as he also lapped up what he could. She got off of him, smiling while biting her bottom lip laying on her side, resting her head on her right arm, waiting ‘patiently’ for him to come back to earth. She observed him or a minute. He was sweating from head to toe, he could hardly catch his breath. His hair was sticking to his forehead, and he still had her wetness on his lips.

“Oh, Maddie, you didn't have to make me cum too”, Matt groaned as he finally sat up. His eyes were cloudy, he was barely focused. Maddie looked at his cock again and found… He was still hard. She licked her lips. Yes. Matt grabbed her left thigh and spread her legs wide.

Matt leaned down and gave her pussy a few more licks. His mind… is nearly gone. He sat up, and he grabbed her hips, and he lined himself up to her sweet, wet pussy. He entered her body slowly at first, and he quickly sped up, groaning in pleasure as he did. He grabbed the bottom of her knees and raised them, raising her hips above the bed, aiming deep inside her. Maddie arched her back, shutting her eyes as her body began to convulse again. She reached down and she rubbed her clitoris, desperately. She clutched her left breast tightly, squeezing her nipple as he pounded in and out of her. He… was fucking her so hard. And it felt so good. His cock undoing that 'knot' that needed to be undone.

“Oh! Ah! Oh, Mathieu! Ah! MATT!”, Maddie shouted as he hammered even harder into her. She came as she raised her hand from her pussy and put it to his abbed stomach, just above his belly button. Matt put her knees onto his forearms and readjusted himself. He put his hands on either side of her torso, and began hammering into her again. She was so, tight… and it was so hot and wet. He didn’t have to cum yet but it felt like he had to…

“Maddie! It's so hot!”, he moaned huskily. His body was shuddering in ecstasy. “Oh fuck!”, he groaned, mouth watering. He slowed down, he exited her slowly, and he realized that he made her have an orgasm again. He observed her as she tried to regain her breath. Her pussy was twitching, the poor genital looked so abused.

“Matt… oh god”, she said as he grabbed her and rolled her on top of him. Matt wasn't so sure if she even knew she was on top. He bit his tongue as he waited impatiently for her to come back to him. Her breathing slowed as she tried to regain her composure. “ Matt… that was so… fuck…”, Maddie breathed out. Maddie put her hands on his sweaty chest when she realized she was on top of him. She isn't so sure how she will do with her legs slightly numb… but okay.

Matt grasped her hips and raised them, adjusting himself as he lined himself up again. He carefully inserted himself into her and oh… GOD. All of her wetness and heat hit him all at once. He hissed as he took hold of her hips and he gently pushed her down until he was all the way in. When he was going to lift her up and down, Maddie raised herself up slowly while keeping her hands on his chest. She lifted herself slowly, keeping herself steady. And she lowered herself onto him again. And then up. He watched as Maddie moved herself up and down, starting a rhythm. Maddie reached up clutched her own hard nipples as she kept herself balanced, moaning in pleasure. Matt groaned taking her love-handles. He loved watching those plump, DoubleD-cups bounce up with her thrusts. She let go of her breasts as she took hold of his shoulders, and rolled her hips, keeping her pace. He raised his hands from her hips and he grasped her breasts, massaging them as she kept her rhythm. This position felt amazing. He was somehow deeper inside of her, it could be because the aim was a little different.

Matt clenched his teeth as she worked on his hard cock. And this was when Matt realized that Maddie was fucking him now. Maddie moved her hips a little harder and faster, feeling Matt wrap his arms around her. His cock was pulsing like there was no tomorrow. Matt tried to turn the tables on her and he clutched tightly onto her ass cheeks, and thrusted upward into her. He started thrusting up into her hard and fast, but she fucked him right back. Their mouths began to water as they took hold of each other’s torso, fucking each other as hard as they could. Their lips locked as their bodies began to convulse together. The sound of their connection, the wet sounds of sex loud in the room. The bed rocked as they continued their sex battle, trying to make the other cum when they both knew it futile because the one on top came twice already. She craned her neck back, shouting her climax into the room. His cock felt so good inside of her in this position. It made her cum so easily and it was wonderful. Her body twitched as her cervix closed in on Matt's thick cock, which made it feel like it was thicker. Matt groaned loudly, arching his head into the bed, as she came onto his cock. He sat up and hauled her back onto to the bed, while keeping himself inside of her and he started fucking her senseless.

They moaned each other’s name, as that thick, hard cock kept working on that deliciously wet pussy. They held each other as if their disconnection could kill them. Matt couldn't control his hips anymore as he felt his cock heat up so fast. Maddie's 'knot' reformed itself as Matt's cock iched her pussy deep inside as she felt Matt's cock heat up quickly. She moaned his name repeatedly like it was all she knew, feeling his body work hard on her own. Groans and moans were shaking the room as the climax of the sex battle finally happened as Matt spilled his hot seed inside of her, moaning her cute name as he thrusted hard only a few more times as he emptied himself into her. She felt him fill up her womb with his amazing milk. His seed was so hot. She couldn't hold the last of her moans in as he pushed hard into her. She felt his cock convulse as he finally collapsed on top of her.

The sounds of breathing was loud as they both tried to regain what was lost. Heart beats were practically in sync, pounding hard in their chests. After calming himself down, regaining his senses, he carefully exited her body, rolling onto his back.

“Oh… fuck… that was good…”,Matt moaned, still trying to make sense of things again.

"I think I... want to be... with you... when you... move to... Ottawa…”, Maddie said, trying to speak.

“That's right…I told you… about that, eh?... You want me to...call you when I… move then?”, Matt asked, trying to remember how to breathe.

“Well… yes… I do…”, Maddie said, trying to catch her breath. “When are… you moving?”

“End of… this month…”, Matt answered… his eyes were droopy, but he wasn't tired. He turned to look at Maddie who was in the same condition as he was. A complete, gibbled mess, trying to breath, speak and think, sweaty all over and full of bodily fluids. Her eyes were also droopy, she looked like she was trying to keep them open.

They decided that a relaxing session was a good idea, neither of them wanted to get up and move. They stayed that way for a little while longer. The idea of seeing each other again in Ottawa was such a good idea.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some settlements, things were going to be great, weren't they?
> 
> Wait... Who the FUCK is that!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this Chapter I wanted to add homour because Allen was in this chapter.  
> B)  
> Your welcome. Lol

Things were in great order as they continued down the Saskatchewan River in the motor boat. Mathieu grinned as he watched Maddie easily work the wheel. He couldn't believe that she knew how to carve fish. In fact, she showed him an easier way to carve them. After that, they decided that a vacation was in order with them together, because as it turns out, the lady knew how to fish, knew how to drive a motorboat, and even how to work a skidoo. She even knows how to repair cars and motorcycles (which was great because his beauty cycle needs some love). Mathieu was excited. She was practically perfect for him.

Maddie was more than happy when Matt let her drive his motor boat. And it turns out too that Matt is a fixer-upper, has taken carpentry as a hobby. Everything in that cabin (including the cabin itself) was made by him, including the paintings themselves. Sure he had some assistance from a few of his friends but still… the thought was amazing. The guy even knows how to paint. Maddie was also happy when Matt offered to let her stay at his cabin with him too after they gather up her camping supplies. Maddie had a feeling deep inside that this was going to blossom into something amazing.

Hearing a sound come from Matt, Maddie turned to face him. She noticed he was looking her up and down, grinning like a madman, drunk.

“Do you find this entertaining? Watching me drive as you glance at my ass”, Maddie said, chuckling to herself.

“Well, what do you want me to say? Your body is out of this world”, Matt flirted, back. “You are a great person to look at, you know." She was, she is a sight for sore eyes. Her button up was half way buttoned up, and the back and front were tied tightly, letting her curves show, and she had a white tank top underneath. she wore her jeans that were ripped a bit from her 'adventure.' She had her long blond hair up in a pony tail to keep her locks in check and she was wearing a Maple Leaf pin in her hair. And she had black combat boots too.

"Oh why merci, Mon Ami", Maddie said in her Quebec-French accent.

Her french was rusty, but she had to at least make a valid attempt.

"Ooh, Bienvevue Mon Amie", he replied, trying to be the Quebec French guy he is but the accent was off as well. They were both rusty.

Making port, Matt tied the boat to the closest tree. After they found her camping site, they gathered up her things, and packed them up onto the motorboat. As they packed up the campsite, Matt felt like he got to know this person a little better. He noticed that she likes to play acoustic guitar. He also saw that she likes to write poems too. He only noticed this when he started picking up some of her stuff from when she unpacked while she was still here. Matt picked up her guitar, and put it into his arms. He noticed there was a signature on the neck of the instrument.

"That's the guitar that was given to me by a retired country singer. He was quite talented", she informed him.

"Yah, Eh? That's great! ", Matt said, excitedly. She liked country too! He read the signature; it read George Strait. "Did you win in a contest or?...", Matt asked curiously.

"Actually no, I came across him by chance when I went to the states to visit a friend if mine," Maddie said as she started to pin down her tent. "She lives In New York City in the Manhattan area. When I went to visit her, she had plans to go to Texas for about a week. She and I went to a pub there and we met up with the guy who had that guitar. He gave it to me, saying that it would be great if someone who could play acoustic guitar should have it. Before he gave it to me, he signed it", Maddie said, packing up the tent. She folded it up and she put it into the pack it originally came it in. "That is when I decided to play acoustic guitar for the first time."

Matt weighed in on every word she said as he stared at the stringed instrument. It was beautifully crafted. He smiled inwardly. Perhaps she could play a song for him sometime. He got back to helping her pack up, as he put the guitar in its case. He helped her put the tent into the motorboat and they double-checked the area to make sure they had everything. Maddie nodded as she headed for the port to help Matt tie everything on the boat to make sure everything stays on. After untying the boat from the tree, Maddie decided to let Matt steer. She sat down on the seat provided on the boat. She then realized WHY he couldn't get his eyes off of her ass. It was a perfect view. She looked him up and down as she couldn't help stare at the jeaned globes, as they went on their way. His legs looked so amazing those distressed jeans he was wearin-

"Stop looking at my ass!", Matt called behind him, knowing full well she HAD PERFECT VIEW OF HIS ASS. He only knows because that was his seat.

"You can't stop me from doing what I want!", Maddie yelled back, feeling her face stretch as she flirted right back with him. "Besides, the view of the 'landscape' is perfect from here", Maddie said, knowing full well this argument was leaning toward another round.

"Oh I know you have the perfect view, it's just distracting knowing you are staring at my ass", Matt said, feeling his face heat up while a ghost of a smile was making it's way to his face. To tell the truth, Matt was shy around her. He normally never cared when he was stared at for whatever reason. He never cared how he dressed or what he was doing. But she was staring right at his ass... while he was steering back to the cabin. He was so flustered.

"Oh I am so sorry if I am making you feel uncomfortable", Maddie said, sarcastically. She nearly laughed when she heard a whisper of a curse under the roar of the motorboat.

It was silent for the rest of the way back. Maddie was just mostly thinking about how generous he was and how understanding he was. He is a freaking MOUNTIE. A Police Officer. And he was getting transferred because of how GOOD of a police officer he is. And yet he didn't arrest her. He is such an amazing guy... but then again, she might've done the same thing.

"Ah, for fuck sake, Are you fucking kidding me right now?", Matt said in utter annoyance. Maddie rose a brow as she watched him throw his hands up. "Allen! The fuck are you doing here!?", Matt shouted. Maddie was confused, what was going on? She carefully stood up and walked to the bow of the boat and she followed his eyes to a fellow dressed in clothes that looked a little dirty but she figured it might've been the style. His skin was tanned, his hair was brown and so was his eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt and jeans that had tears in the knees. He had his leather jacket swung over his left shoulder and he had his shades on his head. His had a Brooklyn accent on it.

"Ah my Bruh! Is that anyway to greet your weed buddy?", he said as his eyes made their way over to her own. He rose a brow in confusion, a smile formed on his face when he realized that this was a 'Lady Friend' of his 'Bruh.' "Yo Dude, who that? Is she a "special" friend of yours? Can I have a go?", he said as he lightly licked his upper lip as he looked her up and down. Maddie felt... objectified. Surely he can't mean that, can he? She felt his eyes look her up and down her torso area. Isn't Matt gon-

"Fuck off, Allen! She's mine! And did you forget already? I told you I quit weed a long time ago because I'm an Officer of the Law now!", Matt shouted, obviously irritated. Maddie bit her lip as they made port once again. Matt got off the boat, and walked toward Allen, who was STILL looking at Maddie like she was a piece of meat to devour.

"Ah come on, Man! Don't treat your Bruh this way! Besides, isn't it Canadian Courtesy to treat guests with love and respect?", Allen said, turning to look at Matt, still smiling like a Madman. "Also, you should know my sense of humour by now, Bruh. Like I would take a chick 'o' yers", he said, like it should be obvious. Matt narrowed his eyes, when he realized that even though Allen was only joking around... he had a point. He sighed inwardly as he directed Allen toward his Cabin. Maddie’s eyes widened... what was he doing?

"Alright, I will let you visit for a bit. But only for a bit. There's a reason WHY I come out here, you fucking horndog", Matt said, now irritated. It is not like he hates Allen. In fact, Allen understands him the most out of everyone on this God-Forsaken Rock called Earth. Allen is his best friend, they found ways to spend more time together even though they lived in different countries. Thankfully, Allen only live in New York City within the Brooklyn Area, and he lived in Toronto which is only a hop and a skip away. Sure, they fight a lot but that was PART OF THEIR FRIENDSHIP. And they wouldn't have it any other way. BUT... Matt REALLY wanted some alone time with Maddie. The timing for his visit was SO OFF.

"Thanks Bruh", Allen said, as he spread his arms to hug his friend. Matt shook his head... and gave Allen a hug. Allen wrapped his arms around Matt's torso, hugging his 'Bruh' back. Allen KNEW he should've called Matt's cabin phone first because now... it felt he was interrupting something. And he had the sinking feeling it had to do with sex. It's just... They hadn't hung out in such a long time. And when Allen was finally able come to Canada, (because the last time they hung out, Matt went to visit him, in the U.S. which felt like a long time ago) Matt told him he was going on vacation for alone time. But... when he saw that chick in the boat... for a split second, Allen felt betrayed because Matt told him everything... and now he was going to get dismissed? Just like that? And for a chick? He thought they were closer than that. "Dude... I know I should've called first but... I just couldn't wait to see ya'", Allen said, hoping to get a rouse from his best friend.

"Yeah, You should've. You would've been able to come for a boat ride", Matt said... not wanting to let go yet. How long has it been?

"For realz, Dude?", Allen said, a small ray of hope came in his gut. He realized that he was softly smiling into his Bruh's left shoulder. He felt Matt's cheek on his left shoulder, too.

"Yeah, for realz", Matt said, as he relaxed his head on Allen's left shoulder. "It has been too long since I last seen you, you fucking son of a cunt", Matt said, as he was embraced his beloved 'Bud.' And then, just as they were starting to depart from their embrace, a sound came from behind them. It sounded like an annoyed... Oh yeah... that's right.

"Are you two done? I am kind of hungry and I would like to have some fish, if you don't mind", Maddie said, as a small hint of disdain was on her face. She couldn't believe that they were going to have a THIRD here. And to make matter worse, they were ‘Buds'. NOT that that's a bad thing. It is just...

"Oh Yeah, that's right, Chickadee. I'm sorry. This is Allen, my 'Bud'", Matt said, as he gestured a hand to Allen, who smiled a smile... that looked off, was it respect?...

"Hiya, 'Chikadee', what's yer name?", he asked. Maddie bit her lip. She suddenly didn't feel comfortable with any of this.

"Maddie Kirkland. Nice to meet you", Maddie replied. "Uh, can I have a hand with getting the stuff out of the boat?", Maddie asked, looking at Matt, hoping he would at least give her a hand.

"Oh fuck! Hang on! I'm sorry!", Matt said, embarrassed, headed back to the boat to help her with her things. Allen followed in suit.

"Oh Allen, you don't have to-“ 

"No it's okay! I got it! Just let me know where you want it", Allen said grabbing the bag with Maddie's tent as Matt grabbed her guitar and her backpack of clothes. Maddie bit her lip again. She... wasn't so sure how this made her feel, she always did these things herself and now two men were helping her out without a second thought.

The trio put her stuff in the cabin, putting the cargo into the proper areas of the cabin. After that, Matt got supper started which was fish, perogies and a couple other things, but he will have to get creative because Allen is vegan.

"So, Chikadee, how do you know my Bruh?", Allen asked. He knows he shouldn't call her that but he would rather call her that because his other nicknames would simply be disrespectful to a Canadian woman. Especially his best friend's interest. Angry Canadian woman were actually quite scary… especially the independent ones. Which she was. 

Maddie bit her lip. How can she explain THAT story. She doesn't know. But she also didn't want to LIE either.

"Well, let's just say I was lost and I was found", Maddie said...knowing full well where this conversation was going to go.

"Maddie was lost 'round here and she broke into my cabin. I let it go because it was a desperate situation", Matt said. Maddie can just HEAR the smile sneaking into his face. If he-

"BRUH, ARE YOU SERIOUS?", Allen asked, in pure disbelief. What Maddie said suddenly made sense. Allen tried so hard to keep a smirk off of his face but he failed hard-core.

"Yup", Matt said, trying so hard to keep his face straight but failing miserably. "And that isn't the end of it either. She was unaware that Lake Winnipeg was just down the stream less than a kilometer away. That was where her campsite was", Matt said. He still couldn't believe that. "But could you blame her though? I mean really, how is anybody supposed to know?", Matt said, hearing Allen trying so hard to keep himself under control.

"Yah, that's true man", Allen said, sitting back on the couch, wondering how in the world she got lost. Matt showed him the area and how to properly track your way back to civilization easily. After that, Matt even tested him on how to easily find his way back and he passed with flying colours so he just didn't get it. Did she forget how to work a GPS? Did something happen? He didn't understand. Wait a second. "Hold up. Maddie... You broke in? You know he is a Mountie, right? You know? A police officer?" Allen said, wondering HOW this WHOLE situation happened.

"Like I could've known that you numbnut!", Maddie nearly shouted. "Look, could we just drop it? I know I was stupid in leaving my phone at my campsite and-"

"Wait, what?" Allen was still so confused. “You left. Your phone. At the campsite… “ Matt bit his tongue… this was WONDERFUL. Allen STILL couldn't grasp the concept. These things happen. “And you are wondering HOW you got lost?”, Allen said, biting his tongue. He was trying… so hard to...no-

“Yeah, I know, alright?”, Maddie said as she sat back onto the couch. “I know it was a stupid move.” She crossed her arms and legs. Hopefully now they will let this go-

“Yo, Matt! What did you do after you discovered your house was broken into?”, Allen said excitedly, curious now more than ever.

“At first I got angry because I didn't know what happened. But then I followed the footprints into my room and then it made sense”, Matt explained. He prepared the dishes as he got a Pot of Coffee perculating. “And I found her in my bed.” Matt decided to stop it right there. If he continued, then he woul-

“Bruh, was she naked?”, Allen wanted to know. Oh god, he wanted to know. He heard a sigh come from Maddie, he assumed right, didn't he?

“Uh… yes I was. I was filthy and I needed a shower. After that I crawled into bed and fell asleep.” Maddie couldn't believe she was telling this story.

“So, you WERE naked?”, he asked starting to get excited.

“Yes. I was naked”, Maddie said, sighing heavily. When will he stop badgering her about this.  
Matt starting serving them the food, and set the leftovers on the counters.

“Food's ready.”

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(A Few Hours Later)

The three of them relaxed on the couch, sharing fun-loving stories of crazy things that have happened to them. Well, Maddie mostly listened, she didn't mind watching them have a good time, telling some of the shenanigans they were up to when they were younger. Turns out that they went to the same High School together when Allen used to live here in Canada. And that they used to skip class and go their own way. They wouldn't do it often, not enough to get them suspended. But when they did, they always had a plan in place, every time.

One time, they went to the Arcade and Matt had Allen to get behind a game, and then stay there while the gamer was playing, and then walk out when the gamer was done saying, “Aw, you were so close to finishing me. I was gonna cum!” Maddie nearly lost herself when they told her the many reactions. They even recorded the reactions and had actually stored them HERE in the cabin. They showed her the many prank compilations, the assholes EVEN HAD THEIR OWN YOUTUBE CHANNEL. Matt set up the console and showed her the many things they did. From weird ass stunts to pranks to Jack-Ass Parodies. Even Cover songs.

This was great.

“So you guys are gonna get together and start something ? You know, when Matt moves down to Ottawa?”, Allen asked once they were all settled down.

Maddie looked at Matt, knowingly.

“You know what? Yah, I think I will like to be with him when he moves down,” Maddie says, a smile creeping into her face.

“Yah… I think so too”, Matt agreed. He was so happy, he couldn't wait unti-

“OH MY GAWD I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!!!”, Allen shouted as he began to sing ‘Celebrate Good Times' by the Village People. He began to dance around happily. His Bruh o-FUCKING-ficially has a girlfriend! And she is everything he is LOOKING FOR! Allen hopped into Matt's lap, hearing a grunt from under him but he didn't care. He curled into his lap and held him like he were a child. “My little Mattie is all grown up!”

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING CUNT WAFFLE DOUGHNUT!”, shouted a growling male voice.

“I WILL TEAR YOUR COCK APART IF YOU DON'T GET OFF OF HIM YOU FUCKING DUMBASS CRUMBLE SHIT!”, shouted a dangerous female voice.

Oh yes… this was going to be great.

THE END.


End file.
